


On His Six

by BlueTeaParty



Series: Team Biotic [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotics, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor femdom, Pegging, Shibari, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Jack is blunt and likes to take charge.Kaidan is 100% okay with this.





	On His Six

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clause 23c](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211798) by [ApocalypseThen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen). 



“So, have you ever taken it up the ass before?”

Kaidan tries very hard to not choke on his coffee, turning around to see a smirking Jack standing behind him.

“Wh – what? Jack what are you - ” Kaidan sputters, placing the coffee cup on the bench.

“I said,” Jack walks up to him, a seductive tilt to her hips, “have you ever taken it up the ass before?”

Kaidan grins, quickly catching onto her game, “And if I have?”

Leaning in, she whispers into his ear, “I want to tie you down Kaidan, and fuck you.”

Kaidan can’t stop the shiver that went through him at those words. It has been a while since he’s been a bottom, but damn he did miss it sometimes.

Leaning down to kiss her, he shivers as their biotic fields meet and he murmurs against her lips, “I’m okay with that.”

They find themselves enjoying their embrace, their biotics merging, joining easily; soft wispy smoke connecting with harsh electricity. Both are enjoying the flash of power racing across their skin, sharing something that only another biotic could enjoy.

“Come on,” Jack grins suddenly, slapping him on the ass. “Get your booty to the bedroom!”

“What, now?” Kaidan blinks and Jack tugs him along.

Now it was then.

\---

Smiling at his naked form, she throws several piles of jute rope onto the bed. She then pulls out two leather cuffs, heavy and lined with fur. She waggles her eyebrows and he docilely holds out his wrists for her to lock them on him. The _click_ of the locks makes him shudder slightly, cock beginning to harden just from the feeling of constricting leather. Jack leans in with a wicked grin, kissing him deeply before shoving his back against the bed. She grasps one wrist, locking it to the headboard, then repeats it with the other. Kaidan tugs at the bonds, smirking at Jack when they hold him securely in place.

His biotic goddess leans in to whisper, “Stage one,” and traces a line of electricity down Kaidan’s chest, making him gasp with pleasure. She admires the way his muscles quiver and quake, the way his hands clench. His voice is velvet whiskey and it burns its way into her very core.

Rolling off him, Jack reaches down to retrieve the first lot of rope.

Jack starts simply with a series of loops around one of his thighs, weaving the first knot and pulling it tight. Next, she folds his leg up, pulling his ankle in close to his thigh, then wrapping the rope around his leg. It’s repetitive, tying off several times in a spiral pattern, adding in more rope when needed. Time is meaningless right now, her concentration soothing, and he relaxes into her control, loving the feeling of the rope against his skin. Her confidence always took Kaidan’s breath away and before he knows it, his leg is comfortably but expertly tied. Testing the rope, he pulls against the intricate design, smiling when it doesn’t give.

Kaidan nods at Jack, relaxing against the bed as she repeats her treatment on his other leg. Soon his legs are comfortably tied down, calf to thigh. The feeling of the rope is wonderful, like a sensual hug.

“Stage two,” Jack winks, leaning in to nip at his throat. He pants softly, futilely tugging at the cuffs, trying to touch her. Struggling, now just to feel the pull of his bonds, Kaidan moans a little to himself. Once more relaxed, he settles himself into the bed.

Loving how Kaidan has given himself to her completely, Jack threads two new ropes to the ties surrounding Kaidan’s knees then to the headboard; tugging lightly on the rope until his ass is slightly upturned off the bed. Jack takes some mercy on him and shoves a pillow under him, helping to alleviate the pressure on his lower back. She steps back to admire the man; legs trapped in a webbing of rope, wrists pinned to the headboard and gorgeous ass upturned in the air. Her stomach clenches at the thought of him being so vulnerable.

Noticing Jack admiring him, Kaidan groans; he feels completely open and exposed to her and his cock throbs in response, slowly becoming more than half-hard, despite only air touching it.  
He can’t move, he’s completely at Jack’s mercy and there is nowhere else he’d rather be.

A _click_ of a bottle opening shakes Kaidan from his inner reverie. Somehow the other biotic has shed her clothing and is now wearing an intimidating looking strap-on. The straps seem a part of her, her inked skin glistening with her sweat.

Knowing Kaidan is entranced, Jack makes a show of it, covering the dildo in lube, fisting it as if it were a real cock. Her hips sway as she walks back to the bed, the dildo bobbing from her movements.

Leaning down, Jack smiles, a slick finger running lightly down his shaft. She fists his cock, forcing a moan out from him, stroking him to full hardness. Then her finger dips lower and Kaidan pants softly as she circles his hole, teasing him, enjoying how the muscle flutters against her. Jack caresses him lightly, pressing on his entrance but not enough to breach him. She’s enjoying his responses as she strokes his hole, the way he tries to press down and impale himself.

Enjoying the power she has over the other biotic, Jack grins and leans down to kiss him. She thrusts her tongue inside his mouth and simultaneously her finger breaches him. It slides in easily, making Kaidan sigh softly at finally having something inside him and Jack leans back to admire her work. His biotics pulse against hers, so intimate, so _strong_. A thrill pulses through her belly at the thought that she has literally one of the most powerful men in galaxy submitting to her.

He’s helpless as she adds a second that makes him groan, a slight burn that quickly fades. She starts to fuck him with two fingers, rapt at how his body easily swallows them inside. His muscles are gorgeous as he twists in his restraints, to impale himself further or to twist away Jack doesn’t know.

His cock is hard and throbbing against his belly, despite the lack of direct stimulation.

“Fuck,” Kaidan whispers, Jack delighting in how wrecked his voice already sounds. “Jack please, please…”

Jack hums, continuing to finger him, loving the sounds he’s making, the picture he’s painting; it's unlike anything she’s seen from him before.

“Need something boy scout?” Pulling her fingers out, she delights in the needy whimper that Kaidan releases. He wants her, he feels empty and misses the feeling of fingers inside him.  
He moans softly, “Jack, please…more, fuck.”

His head falls against the pillow, and so he doesn’t see her impish grin. Jack has re-lubed her fingers, pressing three against his entrance this time, loving the wicked groan she draws out of him as he’s stretched wider. This time, the fingers are held inside him, letting him adjust against the burn. Leaning up, Jack presses a kiss against his brow, moaning a little herself at the biotic shock she receives.

Thrusting her fingers slowly inside, Jack smoothly dips her head down and slides her tongue up his achingly hard cock. He gives a shout, not expecting any stimulation to his cock and jerks in his bonds, wanting to push her head down on him but she grins, moving away instead. Kaidan chokes back a whine as his abandoned cock flops onto his belly.

She fists his hair and drags his head up, “Beg me to fuck you.”

“Fuck me, Jack, please!” There’s no hesitation, Kaidan wants the dildo jutting from Jack’s crotch inside him.

“Beg me to slide my cock inside you. Beg me to fill your ass up with my cock.”

“Fuck, Jack, I need it, please, please.” His head falls back against the pillow, trying to thrust his ass onto the dildo. “Need your cock inside me. Fuck me until I can’t think…ah FUCK!”

Jack smirks, lining the dildo up against Kaidan’s slick hole, listening to his begging increase before finally taking pity on him. She pushes forward, only a slight resistance and then the head pops inside, spreading him wider again. Kaidan’s moan comes from deep within his belly, his head thrown back as she steadily slides the dildo inside him, little fucks, each time deeper until their hips practically touch, until the toy is fully seated in his ass.

“Oh fuck, Kaidan,” Jack gasps, the sight of the dildo fully inside him makes her cunt clench and she grinds her clit against the harness. “Doing okay?” she murmured against his lips.

Fuck, but it had been a while, the stretch burning slightly. Kaidan inhales, focussing on relaxing and Jack holds the dildo still as she listens to him breathe. She leans down to kiss him, and he groans as the movement jolts the dildo. Her hands explore his chest, pulses from her biotics spreading through his nerves. It scorches like electric sparks, connecting directly to his cock.

Kaidan nods, the sensation of being filled too intense to reply for the moment. He mindlessly tugs against the leather cuffs binding his hands, but they barely budge. Moaning again, Kaidan shudders and relaxes again into his bonds and thus around the dildo impaling him, stretching him wide. Fuck, but he’s missed this, the feeling of being full, of being taken by someone he loves.

Jack rolls her hips, moaning as she grinds her clit against the attachment, helping to Kaidan adjust to the stretch as she takes her pleasure from his ass. Kaidan’s cock is untouched, rubbing against his belly with every thrust and he wants nothing more than to take hold of himself.

“God, you look so good like this Kaidan,” Jack moans, reaching up to pull Kaidan’s head to the side. She doesn’t stop thrusting while she kisses his neck. Latching on to his throat, Jack sucks a mark onto the side.

Leaning back to admire her work, she grins in delight at the dark spot appearing. It’s _her_ mark of ownership.

“There,” she says proudly, thrusting for emphasis. “No one can mistake that you belong to me.”

“Always,” Kaidan breathed, eyes rolling back as his head slumps against the pillow. The next thrust is directly on his prostate and he can’t help but try to arch onto the dildo, wanting more. “Fuck yes!” He doesn’t notice it but his hold on his biotics is slowly slipping, light blue tendrils beginning to flow off him.

Jack smirks, now knowing what angle to thrust into him, aiming for him to cum untouched. The noises he makes are exquisite, she groans a little at the sight of Kaidan slowly coming undone.

“Mmm, Kaidan, tell me how much you love my cock,” Jack moaned, her cunt clenching with arousal and she grinds her clit against his ass. “Tell me how much you love being fucked up the ass.”

“I love your cock, Jack,” Kaidan is doing his best to push back onto the dildo but Jack’s sensual lattice of rope prevents him, and he practically growls in frustration.

“And?” Leaning down, Jack captures his lip in her teeth, tugging at it brutally.

“I fucking love being fucked in ass.” The last bit was choked off in almost a scream, Jack hitting his prostate almost dead on. Biotics flickering, Kaidan’s wispy blue crackling through the air.

Snapping her hips back and forth, Jack’s own biotics flare, threads of electricity crackling across her skin. Their power mingles together, their biotic fields joining and heightening their respective pleasures.

“Fuck, Jack, Jack, Jack,” Kaidan chants as he seeks his climax. “Yeh, just there, fuck, you fuck me so good. Love your fucking cock.”

“Yeh that’s it boy scout, gonna fuck you senseless until you fucking scream.” And with the next snap of her hips, Jack grasps his cock, fisting it roughly.

The final stimulation is too much, Kaidan shuddering through his climax wordlessly, biotics flaring so brightly that Jack is momentarily breathless. The sight of Kaidan losing his control, the _feeling_ of him losing control is just too much, and she explodes into climax herself. Thrusting inside him for a final time, Jack grinds her clit against him, prolonging her orgasm. There is a perfect moment where their biotics merge, the tendrils of dark power synthesising effortlessly.

Together, they breathe as one, letting their bodies gradually calm and biotics fade.

Jack lethargically reaches up to snag the quick release rope, letting Kaidan’s legs down, slipping the dildo out from within him. He moans softly, feeling a pleasant ache in ass that is so going to be there for the day. Her nimble fingers undo the ropes, the coils resting on the bed. Beautiful lines crisscross his skin from where the rope had lain. Hands now free as well, Kaidan stretches out and grasps his tattooed biotic, pulling her on top of him.

Planting kisses along her inked flesh, Kaidan grins up at her, pulling her in for a deep kiss, “Damn Jack…”

“Yeh, we are so doing that again,” she laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> I love these two together <3 Two badass biotics. Kaidan is someone who Jack deserves, strong but not a push over.
> 
> I still have ideas for these two ^_^ Hoping to add more to this pairing soon!


End file.
